


Because you're here

by chariotdunord



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariotdunord/pseuds/chariotdunord
Summary: Sayo has a special gift for Lisa's birthday, but first, she has to get through the big party that Yukina is throwing for her.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 34
Kudos: 106





	Because you're here

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Lisa! I'm sorry I'm a little late :')

_"It’s nearly August,” Yukina noted casually._

_Sayo looked up from her guitar at the girl. “Indeed, it is.”_

_The two of them were in Yukina’s bedroom. Often when they were together, they would be discussing matters of Roselia - the setlist of their next performance, ideas for their next song, etc. - but today they were content to do their own things. Sayo was practicing guitar, sitting by Yukina’s desk, and Yukina, on her bed, was brainstorming new lyrics._

_“Lisa’s birthday is coming then.”_

_“Imai-san’s—!?” Sayo stopped herself. She had inadvertently raised her voice. She cleared her throat. “Imai-san’s birthday, you say?”_

_“Yes, the 25th.” Yukina sat up to look at the other girl. “You sound rather surprised.”_

_Sayo fought her blush and stammered, “Well, it’s just… we ought to celebrate, don’t you think? She has done much for… Roselia. She deserves a proper celebration.”_

_“Hm… I suppose you’re right.”_

_Yukina put a hand to her chin. After a long moment in thought, she said the one thing Sayo least expected._

_“I will host a big party for her, here. Everyone we know will be invited.”_

* * *

Of course, with the sheer number of guests, it was decided that the party would be held at CiRCLE instead of Yukina’s house. Its lounge and café would provide more than enough space.

It was nearing 6:00 PM, the start time of the party. Sayo was already in the studio. Just because Yukina cancelled practice for the day, didn’t mean she shouldn’t practice on her own. In fact, she had been in need of a lot more practice lately. She had been busy preparing for this day.

Sayo packed up quickly. She shouldered her guitar case and picked up a small, thin, rectangular box, wrapped simply in white paper. She held it gingerly but carefully, that is, with both hands and close to her body, so that she may never dare drop it.

She stared hard at the gift. In her mind, she ran through the scenario. Her heart beat faster at the mere thought of handing it over.

She didn’t know how long she stood there. A chime on her phone was what ultimately pulled her out of her thoughts.

It was a message from Yukina. How did 15 minutes pass so quickly?

“I hope it’s enough,” Sayo whispered, before stepping out.

It was only a short walk from the studio to the lounge. Sayo paused at the door, through which she could already hear the party’s commotion. Apparently everyone else had already arrived. At the noise, she felt her nerves flare back up, like an icy core in her chest. Before it could spread to her feet, she took a breath, reached out, and opened the door.

When Sayo entered, she was greeted with enthusiastic cheers - an especially loud “onee-chan!” among them. The guest of honor immediately ran up to her.

“Sayo! I was afraid you weren’t gonna show!”

Lisa was dolled up in a glittery cocktail dress. She also sported a sash and tiara. She looked awfully pretty from head to toe. But to Sayo, what always disarmed her was Lisa’s gentle smile. It was warm and infectious. Whenever she was in Lisa’s presence, Sayo would feel the corners of her lips pulling up on their own.

“I apologize for my tardiness, Imai-san. But I wouldn’t dare miss an event such as this.”

“Aww, aren’t you a sweet talker? Hey, why do you have your guitar on you?”

“Eh? Ah... well... you see, I was here quite early, practicing on my own…”

Lisa laughed. “You were here the whole time?”

“I’m sorry, I seemed to have lost track of time.”

“Oh I get it,” Lisa said with a twinkle in her eye. “You 'wouldn’t dare miss an event such as this', unless it’s to be with your guitar.”

“Th-That’s not it… I…”

Lisa laughed again. “I’m kidding. I know what practice means to you, but it's okay to lighten up once in a while, yeah? It's my birthday.”

Sayo sheepishly nodded in agreement.

Then, Lisa’s eyes fell to Sayo’s hands. “Is that for me?”

“Yes!” Sayo said, a little too forcefully. She thrusted the gift out in front of her. “It’s not much, but…”

Lisa took the small box and held it to her chest. “I’m sure I’ll love it. Thanks, Sayo!”

“Let’s get this party started!!” Kasumi yelled from across the room, followed quickly by shouts of approval. 

“We’d better join in,” Lisa said, nodding her head towards the others. “I’ll put this with the rest. C’mon!”

Lisa grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to the rest of the girls.

 _I forgot to wish her happy birthday._ Sayo thought.

* * *

As promised, Yukina had planned the whole party. The itinerary started with dinner (and of course, socializing), followed by games and entertainment, and ending with cake and gifts.

“So you had the cafe here cater. Excellent choice, Minato-san.”

Sayo and Yukina were getting their food. Long tables set with a wide assortment of platters were lined up outside for self-service, so that no one would have to wait in line at the cafe counter. The seats at the circular tables were all reserved for the party.

“Thank you, Sayo. It was the most efficient in terms of labor and price.”

“How are you paying for all of this anyway?”

Yukina gave a smug grin. “I have some help from Tsurumaki-san.”

“That… would explain the black suits.” Sayo said. She eyed the many agents manning the tables, making sure the platters never ran out. Coordinating them all was Marina.

“Yukina!” Lisa bounded up to her and threw her arms around the girl’s neck. “I can’t believe you remembered my favorite foods! I’m so impressed!”

“Lisa, we’ve been friends for years,” Yukina said, peeling Lisa off of her.

Sayo glanced at the table. Her eyes landed on an array of bowls filled with miso soup.

“You like this, Imai-san? Actually, I suppose I do recall that you like traditional foods.”

“Hoho, hear that Yukina? Someone doesn’t even need years to remember what I like.”

Lisa gave Sayo a wink, which only set her face on fire.

“It’s… not like I remembered anything specifically though…!”

Yukina crossed her arms. “After all I do to organize this for you.”

“I’m teasing, I’m teasing! C’mon, guys, sit with me!”

As Lisa led them to her table, Sayo peered around at the decorations - the banners, garlands, balloons, streamers, chair covers. As light as their banter was, Sayo couldn’t help but think about how much thought it truly took to put together this event with all of Lisa’s preferences in mind. It was only because Yukina and Lisa’s bond extended so far back.

Sayo wondered if that bond would ever be possible for her.

* * *

Lisa didn’t stay long at their table. She flitted around from group to group so that she could talk with everyone. It was understandable. After all, the party was all about her. But after finishing at least the first serving of food, everyone also mingled about. Even Yukina was swept away when she left to get seconds and didn’t return.

Sayo was content to stay at her table, and let whoever felt like passing by, pass by. Although, her company at the moment almost made her want to leave.

“You only got one plate!?” Moca asked.

“It was delicious and filling. I don’t need another helping.”

“There’s more than enough for everyone though. Maybe I’ll take the rest of yours then.”

As she said this, Moca was still working on what Sayo believed was her 3rd plate since she arrived.

“Hey, why are you still carrying your guitar?”

Sayo’s guitar case was still slung securely over her back.

“I’m just… making sure it’s safe.”

“You can leave it inside though. I promise I won’t steal it.”

Sayo said nothing back. To her silence, Moca shrugged and kept on eating. Sayo wondered why the girl was even sitting here.

“So I hear you’re the one who came up with the idea for this party.”

“Huh?” Sayo visibly flinched. “No, this is all Minato-san’s doing.”

“Really? Well I heard from Lisa-san, who heard from Minato-san herself. Apparently, she said you were the one to suggest it first.”

Sayo thought back to their conversation one month ago in Yukina’s room.

“I suppose… it’s somewhat true. But all the work was done by her. I absolutely cannot take credit for it.”

“Oh?”

Moca stared hard at Sayo, even as she stuffed food into her mouth. It was thoroughly awkward to be stared at in such a way. Thankfully, Moca eventually finished her food. Before she got up, perhaps to grab another serving, Moca said to her:

“Don’t sell yourself short, Sayo-san.”

* * *

“Sayo-chan, enjoying the party?” Chisato sat down next to her, a glass of juice in her hand.

“Shirasagi-san… yes, I am.”

Chisato took a sip before responding. “Good, because you looked awfully glum over here.”

Sayo resisted the urge to squirm. “I assure you I am fine.”

Chisato took another, very long swig. She didn’t have to say a word for Sayo to know that she still had doubts.

“I’m just… not sure how to interact with such a large group, is all.”

Sayo winced internally. She didn’t know why she said that. She had just come up with an excuse on the spot, but it sounded true to herself.

“So you would rather it be a small party then? Perhaps with just Roselia?”

“No… that’s not…”

Chisato smiled. “It’s not a bad thing to think that way, Sayo-chan. I understand.”

Sayo didn’t know whether to feel reassured or not. The other girl had uncovered a private thought she didn’t even know she had.

“Lisa-chan is very important to you, isn’t she?”

“Well… um, yes…” Sayo stammered. “Why do I not like the way you ask that?”

“Think about it this way,” Chisato continued, ignoring her question. “For someone so important, isn’t it great that so many people are here to celebrate her?”

Sayo didn’t know how to reply. She looked around and found Lisa. She was standing near the drink fountains, surrounded by Ako, Rinko, and Hina. They seemed to be engaged in lively conversation.

“I suppose you’re right,” Sayo said after a while. “And I should more actively engage myself in the festivities as well.”

It was Chisato’s turn to withhold a reply, but Sayo knew the girl didn’t need to confirm for herself that she was right. Now Sayo expected her to leave, like Moca had earlier, but instead she stayed. They sat in silence a little longer.

“Ahem… so…” Sayo racked her brain for a topic. “How’s Leon doing?”

“Just fine, thank you for asking.”

“That’s good.”

Well, that attempt at conversation was a bust.

“Ah! Do I hear my little kittens calling for me?” A voice came.

“No you did not,” Chisato said, as Kaoru sat beside her.

“Seta-san…” Suddenly an idea flicked in Sayo’s mind. “Please, join us.”

Chisato raised an eyebrow at her.

“I am just putting my earlier words into action,” Sayo whispered to her.

Kaoru put a hand to her chest. “Well, I may not understand what you said, but how could I refuse such a request.”

“Oh boy,” Chisato sighed.

Sayo had to agree with her. Silently, Sayo wondered just what she was putting herself through.

* * *

After several lines of incomprehensible Shakespeare and many a “ _fleeting_ ”, Chisato finally led Kaoru away.

Sayo decided to store her guitar away. That way she could more easily participate in the party games that were to come. She would just have to remember to grab it later. This she repeated to herself as she left her table for the studio.

Putting her guitar in the storage room was uneventful, but as she exited the building, she ran into Aya and Himari.

“Sayo-chan, great timing!” Aya said. “Himari-chan and I are trying to get a selfie with everyone here!”

“Ah, well–”

“It’s so rare for the whole group to get together like this! We have to!”

“Alright, then–”

“Please! Golden hour is almost over too, and that’s the best time to take photos!”

“I am _trying_ to say yes.”

The two were stunned into silence, but only for a second. They broke into squeals as they huddled around her and held their phones out.

Photo after photo clicked by faster than she could think. Sayo tried to smile, but through the front cameras displayed on Aya and Himari’s phone, she looked nothing but flustered.

“I apologize for my appearance,” Sayo said after the ordeal.

“No, you look fine!” Aya reassured her. “Aww this one’s so cute!”

The two were already comparing their pictures. Sayo brushed a hand through her hair self-consciously.

“May… may I take a look at a few photos as well?”

“Yeah, of course!”

As they said, on a second viewing, she didn’t look nearly as bad as she thought.

“I’ll send these to you, okay?”

“Wait! I don’t have your number!”

So they exchanged numbers. After that, the duo left as quickly as they came.

Sayo sighed. The whirlwind of an experience had left her somewhat tired all of a sudden. Sayo took out her phone, and saw the notifications pop up from the photos being sent to her.

“You got selfies with Aya and Himari too?”

Sayo jumped. Lisa had appeared out of nowhere next to her. “Imai-san… yes.”

“Can I see? Please?”

Sayo hesitated, but ultimately relinquished her phone. “Okay.”

“Aww, Sayo, you look so cute!” Lisa gushed as she scrolled through the pictures.

“Th-that’s not true.”

“You should send these to me.”

“Eh!? Why?”

“It’s either that, or you take a picture with me too.”

Lisa placed a hand on her hip as she waited for Sayo’s answer. It was a confident stance, saying that she already knew how this was going to turn out.

Sayo groaned. “Fine, let’s take a photo.”

“Woohoo!” Lisa pulled out her phone. She then looped an arm around Sayo’s arm.

_She’s close..._

At the contact, a tingling sensation seemed to spread through her. On Lisa’s phone, Sayo saw pink blot her cheeks like the sunset sky above them.

* * *

It was time for the party games. The first was _fukuwarai_.

 _Did Minato-san plan this too?_ Sayo thought, as she and the others gathered around one table. _It’s a rather childish game._

Draped over the table was an empty face printed on a large sheet of paper. A blindfold, and paper eyes, mouth, nose, and moustache, lay to the side.

“So, who wants to go first?” Marina asked.

“I would,” Sayo said immediately, and the whole group fell silent. “What?”

“Nothing!” Lisa said, with a laugh. “Just surprised to see you volunteer so quickly, but it’s nice.”

Hmph, well it was to be expected. This is rather out of character for her.

“YOU GOT THIS, ONEE-CHAN!!” Hina yelled, and the lively mood was back as quickly as it left.

“Go for it Sayo-san!” Kasumi shouted, along with others.

Sayo nodded and stepped to the front of the crowd. Kokoro, Hagumi, Eve, and Tomoe volunteered after her, and together they would assemble the first face.

Sayo picked up the mouth. Marina stepped behind her and put the blindfold around Sayo’s eyes.

“You ready, Sayo?” Marina’s voice came from behind her.

“Yes.”

How hard could it be? Although, Sayo wouldn’t know. She never went to parties as a kid.

She felt Marina’s hands on her shoulders.

“Here we go!”

Marina spun her around, a lot more quickly than Sayo anticipated. She was dizzy immediately. Her friends’ cheers whirled around her and blended into unintelligible noise. Then Marina stopped.

“And go!”

Sayo felt like her body was going to topple over, but she gritted her teeth and stepped forward. She immediately lost balance. She threw her hands out in front of her, and by a stroke of luck they slammed directly on the table.

Sayo took a breath to steady herself. She attempted to feel around the paper, but the printing was too smooth to distinguish any features. Well, the mouth should go near the bottom of the face, and thus near the bottom of the paper. Reasoning as such, Sayo slapped the paper mouth down with feigned confidence.

Laughter burst out around her. Not really a good sign. Sayo pried the blindfold off to look at her handiwork.

The mouth was at the edge of the chin, and somewhat lopsided. 

“I’m sorry...” Sayo said, hanging her head.

Tomoe slapped her back. “Haha, don’t be! That’s what this game is all about!”

The rest of her group didn’t do much better. They ended up with a person whose eyes were too far apart, and whose nose was upside down and on the side of the cheek. Thankfully, neither did any one else from any other group - well except for Hina, whose placement was as perfect as anyone could tell. Typical.

Worst yet, Tomoe handed Sayo their group’s finished face at the end

“Here, you can keep it!” she said.

“Why would I want such a thing?” Sayo scoffed. 

She held the paper at arm’s length and surveyed their work again. She grimaced. Yup, it was terribly ugly.

“It’s a souvenir, to remember this moment.”

Sayo looked up from the paper, and by chance, her eyes met Lisa’s a few feet away. Lisa giggled. She must have looked rather silly, holding the horrid drawing so squeamishly.

While embarrassed, Sayo felt a soaring warmth in her heart too. Being able to make Lisa laugh like that was enough to do so.

“I suppose I will keep this,” she sighed.

* * *

The childish games continued. They hit pinatas, had a sack race, and went one intense bout of musical chairs. The activities weren’t too physical, at least not for long durations, but by the end of them, Sayo was exhausted.

She collapsed onto the chair at a table and let out a long sigh. Arisa quickly joined her. They were to be paired up for the next game, which was some kind of bracket tournament.

In between them on the table were a plastic hard-hat, and a balloon mallet. Arisa made a sour face.

“Ugh, this game.”

“What is it?”

“It’s where you play Rock-paper-scissors, and the winner has to grab the mallet and hit the loser’s head before they can put the hat on.”

“I see...” Sayo stared apprehensively at the toys. How much did she trust her reflexes?

“Well, let’s get this over with.”

Apparently, they were playing 2 out of 3 successful hits of the mallet for a full win.

The two of them faced off. “Rock, paper, scissors!”

Sayo threw a scissor, but Arisa threw a rock. That means…

 _The hat!_ Sayo realized, but far too late. Before she could reach for the hard hat, Arisa had bonked her head.

“Gck-!”

“Sorry, did that hurt?”

“No, it was fine.” Sayo took a breath and gave a steeled look. “I won’t lose again!”

Arisa chuckled. “You’re getting pretty serious.”

They went again. “Rock, paper, scissors!”

Sayo threw a rock, and Arisa, scissors. Her win. She knew what to do. She was a little faster this time. She grabbed the mallet right before Arisa could grab the hat. But her strike was too slow, and it met Arisa’s covered head.

Sayo groaned in frustration.

“It’s okay, I’ve played this game before. You’re still getting used to it.”

_There has to be some strategy…_

“Um… Hikawa-senpai? You ready?”

Just then, an idea came into her head.

“Sorry, yes. Let’s go.”

“Rock, paper, scissors!”

Sayo threw scissors, and Arisa, paper. This time, the result was reversed. Sayo grabbed the mallet and tapped Arisa’s head right before Arisa’s hands touched the hat.

“Now we’re even.”

They went two more rounds. Sayo protected herself successfully on the first, and landed another successful blow on the second.

“I win!” Sayo shouted, drawing a few looks. Sayo blushed and cleared her throat. “I apologize, Ichigaya-san, that was rather unsightly of me.”

“Haha, it’s okay. You’re a darn fast learner,” Arisa said, with a nervous smile. “Well, at least I get to relax now.”

“Huh? You didn’t have to participate. I recall Kitazawa-san, among others, chose not to play.”

“I-It’s not like I chose to play because I wanted to! Kasumi forced me to.”

“Right…”

Sayo looked around for Lisa again. She found her facing Misaki, and it seemed like she just won the match. Excusing herself from Arisa, Sayo made her way over.

“Imai-san, congratulations on your win.”

“Sayo! Thank you! How did you do?”

“I won as well.”

“Great!”

Misaki sighed. “Lisa-senpai has pretty amazing reaction time.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, you might even win,” Misaki said jokingly.

_Hm… come to think of it, Lisa hasn’t really won a game yet, and it’s her birthday!_

“Imai-san, I need to speak with you privately.”

Lisa blushed. “Eh!? Really?”

“Uuhh, I’ll leave you two alone!” Misaki dashed off.

Sayo sat down, and looked Lisa straight in the eye.

“Wh-What’s up, Sayo?”

“I have a strategy that may aid in your chances of winning.”

Lisa released a sigh. “Oh? Haha, that’s it?”

Sayo blinked. “What were you expecting?”

“I just thought you were…” Lisa laughed nervously and waved her hand in front of her. “Never mind, go on?”

“Well, I realized the difficulty in reacting quickly is due to the number of different situations possible. The key then is reducing this.”

“Okay…?”

“To do so, out of rock, paper, and scissors, I would choose one and only one to throw each time. Say it’s scissors. Then the only situations to consider are whether the opponent has rock or paper. If it’s rock, then you lose and need to grab the hat, and if paper, then you win and grab the mallet.”

“Huh… that’s actually pretty smart...” Lisa put a hand to her chin in thought. “But what if the opponent catches on, since you’re throwing out the same thing every time?”

“I considered that, and yes, that is a problem. This strategy would only work at the beginning. But hopefully, this slight advantage will be enough.”

Lisa burst into laughs. “Why are you thinking so seriously about this game, Sayo?”

“Well, I just… thought the birthday girl should win something.” Sayo mumbled, her face hot. Geez, how many times has it been today?

“Aww… well, now I gotta win this, since you’re trying so hard to help me.”

Lisa got up. The next match was about to start any moment.

“Thanks, Sayo! I’m not sure how well I can pull it off, but wish me luck!”

“Good luck,” Sayo said softly, as she watched Lisa go.

* * *

“At last! The fated battle between the two great forces of darkness!”

“Did you say that to your last opponent too, Udagawa-san?”

“N-No! Ako has been getting pretty good at making phrases without Rin-rin!”

It was the next round, and another chance to test out her strategy. If she was successful, Sayo would then move on to the semi-finals. Then hopefully, if Lisa and her both reach the finals after that, Sayo would throw the game for her. That was her plan.

Ako thrusted a hand forward. “Just you watch, Sayo-san! My gaming reflexes are not to be trifled with.”

Feeling in the mood, Sayo mimicked some hand motions she saw from Kaoru. “Have you forgotten that I am also a proficient NFO player? I promise I will not be easily subdued.”

Ako gave a long gasp. “It’s on then!”

The battle commenced.

“Rock, paper, scissors!”

Sayo threw paper, and Ako, rock. As quick as she could, Sayo grabbed the mallet. But her strike was blocked by the hat.

“Fufufu! Now you witness the extent of my power!”

“Hmph, I was just getting warmed up!”

Indeed, Sayo was testing the waters. She had chosen not to employ her strategy just yet in order to gauge Ako’s speed. But now it was for real.

“Rock, paper, scissors!”

Sayo threw scissors this time, her now go-to weapon that she had practiced with Arisa.

Ako threw rock. Immediately, Sayo snatched the hard hat and blocked Ako’s strike.

“As I said, I will not be so easily defeated.”

“I see that I have underestimated you! But no more!”

“Rock, paper, scissors!”

Ako threw paper, and Sayo was ready. This time, her mallet struck true.

“AGH! A critical hit!” Ako clutched her chest, even though it was her head that got hit.

“Rock, paper, scissors!”

Ako threw scissors. A tie.

“HMM...!!” Ako thought out loud.

Sayo didn’t like the look in Ako’s eye. Has she noticed that she always threw scissors? Should she put aside her tactic for now? She didn’t have much time to think.

“Rock, paper, scissors!”

Sayo threw scissors again. She was met with paper. The rest was a blur. Before she knew it, the mallet was in her hands, and its blunt end was against Ako’s head.

“NOOO!!!” Ako draped herself over the table, feigning death.

“You fought valiantly, Udagawa-san.” 

“I noticed you were doing scissors a lot, but I didn’t know if you were trying to psyche me out at the end or not.”

“I’m impressed you thought so thoroughly,” Sayo said. She placed a hand on Ako’s head. “You shall grow to be a most fearsome adversary.”

Ako got up off the table and gave a big grin. “Thanks, Sayo-san! You were so cool!”

* * *

Sayo was pretty satisfied with her previous game. Even better, Lisa had won as well. This just leaves one final opponent. Sayo was feeling confident, until she saw who it was.

“Onee-chan!!! It’s so boppin’ that we get to play each other!”

“An impenetrable wall of darkness looms before me,” Sayo whispered, as she sat down at the table.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” Sayo cleared her throat. “Let’s just get this over with.”

No matter what, Sayo had to win. For Lisa.

“Rock, paper, scissors!”

Hina threw rock. Sayo grabbed the hat as fast as she could.

But Hina was just slightly faster. She ended up trapping the mallet between her head and the hat.

“Onee-chan, you’re faster than anyone I've ever seen!”

Sayo sighed, placing the hat down. Even with her strategy, she wasn’t fast enough. Perhaps she ought to abandon it. She decided she would switch to rock.

However, determining the possible outcomes ahead of time was still key. If Hina did scissors, she would grab the mallet. If Hina did paper, she would grab the hat.

Sayo went over the scenarios several times in her head.

“You ready to go, onee-chan?”

“Yes, let’s go.”

“Rock…”

_Which will it be?_

“Paper…”

_Paper, or scissors?_

“Scissors!”

Sayo was met with… paper! She knew what to do. She snatched the hat faster than she ever did before.

But it was still too slow. Hina’s mallet was caught between her head and the hat once again.

“UGH,” Sayo groaned and planted her face against the table.

“...are you mad, onee-chan?”

Sayo didn’t answer immediately. She let her emotions calm a little first.

“No, I’m not mad… I just hoped I could face Imai-san in the finals.”

“Aww, why?”

“Never mind that.” Sayo sat up. “Hina… how did you win so easily? It’s like you knew what I was going to do.”

“Hehe, I did! I knew what you were going to do, because I just thought about what I would do!”

Sayo blinked. “What?”

“Yup! We’re sisters. I know you better than anyone.”

“I suppose…”

* * *

The good news was that Lisa enjoyed another victory. The bad news is now Lisa had to face Hina. This was Sayo’s worst nightmare. Okay, that was an exaggeration, but it was definitely not according to plan.

“How did your last match go, Sayo?”

“I lost to Hina.”

“Aww, I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay. More importantly, I’m worried about you. You can’t possibly win.”

Lisa placed a hand over her chest. “Have you lost faith in me already?”

“N-No! Never… I just meant…”

“I’m kidding,” Lisa laughed, lightly hitting Sayo’s arm. “And relax, it’s just a game.”

“But…” Sayo dipped her head, embarrassed. “I want you to win.”

“Aww... I appreciate it, Sayo.”

There was a slight pause.

“Hina told me that she knew what I would do, because she’d just think about what she would do.”

“Eeh? That’s pretty amazing.”

“I’m not sure if you could do anything with that, but I just in case, I wanted to let you know.”

Lisa smiled. “Still fighting ‘til the end. That’s one thing I like about you, Sayo.”

Sayo blushed. How does Lisa always find a way to paint her, and others, in a good light? That was one thing Sayo liked about Lisa.

“Well, I better go! Who knows? Maybe I can pull something off.”

“Good luck, Imai-san.”

* * *

The players gathered around the last table, where Lisa and Hina sat.

“You got this, Lisa-nee!”

“Hina-chan, fighting!”

Sayo stood near the back of the crowd. She wanted to believe in Lisa, but she couldn’t see how it could end in any other way. She was here to support Lisa, but it would be hard to watch.

“I won’t go easy on you, Lisa-chi!”

“Then don’t expect the same from me, Hina!”

Sayo shook with nerves, and she wasn’t even the one playing! If Lisa claims she can pull something off, then this first round would decide it.

“Rock, paper, scissors!”

Sayo blinked… and the mallet was against Hina’s head.

“Imai-san!?” Sayo let out, but it was lost in the cheers of the rest of them.

Lisa had hit Hina! Sayo wasn’t sure how, but hope surged through her body.

“Eeeh? I’ve never been hit before! Boppin’!”

Lisa’s eyes met Sayo’s, and she stuck out her tongue.

Sayo pouted, which apparently was the exact reaction Lisa wanted, judging from her laugh.

“Rock, paper, scissors!”

The two moved almost too fast to see. The mallet connected with Lisa’s head this time.

“No!” Sayo shouted, alongside several others.

They were tied now. This round could decide it. Everyone seemed to understand too, and the area went deadly silent.

Lisa looked at Sayo again. Sayo clenched her fist. _You can do it_ \- she mouthed. 

“Rock, paper, scissors!”

It was truly too fast for her this time. All she heard was a sound - a pop - and then she saw the results. A mallet in Lisa’s hand, and a hat in Hina’s, but too low.

“I won!!!” Lisa yelled, jumping up.

Sayo’s thoughts didn’t have time to catch up before Lisa ran up to her and threw her arms around her neck.

“Con… congratulations, Imai-san!” Sayo said. Her arms flailed about. She didn’t know where to put her hands. “I don’t know how you managed it, but I’m truly happy for you.”

Lisa pulled away slightly. “It’s all thanks to you, Sayo!”

“What do you mean?”

“You told me Hina knew what you would do because it’s what she would do.”

“And?”

“That means I know what Hina would do as long as I know what you would do.”

Sayo squinted in concentration while she processed the logic. “But… how would you know what I would do?”

Lisa gave a sly smile. She leaned in close, looked into Sayo’s eyes, and whispered. “I know you better than anyone.”

Sayo blushed furiously.

That was supposed to be Hina’s line, because of how close they were. What did it mean that Lisa was using it?

* * *

Then it was time for cake. By now, the last wisps of daylight had faded. So everyone headed back inside. 

In the lounge, Sayo dropped onto one of the couches immediately. She leaned her head back and let out a long sigh.

“Hikawa-san, are you okay?”

It was Rinko’s voice. She then felt the extra weight on the couch at her side. Sayo opened her eyes again and sat up to address her interlocutor.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m just… a little tired.”

Rinko smiled at her. “I think... I understand.”

Sayo raised an eyebrow. “What do you understand?”

“It’s like you all tell me… You can take a break from the crowd… whenever you want. It’s okay.”

Sayo leaned back in her seat in thought. “It’s… not like I have a problem with crowds like you do, Shirokane-san. No offense.”

“None taken. I know you don’t, but… everyone has their own level of… social energy… if you will.”

“Social energy?”

“Yes… and you just need to… recharge it. I’ve taken a leave… several times.”

It was then that the cake was brought in.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, everyone!”

Tsugumi, along with some black suits, were wheeling several large carts in through a side entrance. On top of the first cart was a tall, 3 story cake. It was beautifully decorated with red and pink roses and soft green vines. The others held other pastries and desserts.

“Tsugumi! Did you make that cake all by yourself?” Lisa gasped. “I hope you didn’t overwork yourself again.”

The girl gave a small laugh. “Don’t worry, I had a bit of help from my parents. It’s no big deal! Think of it as my personal birthday present to you.”

Everyone else gathered around the cart to admire the cake. Lots of photos were taken.

“I suppose that it would have to wait after this,” Sayo whispered to Rinko.

Rinko placed a hand briefly on her shoulder. “Hang in there.”

They stood and joined the rest. Tsugumi then finished placing and lighting the candles.

“Ready, everyone?”

They sang happy birthday to Lisa. With all 25 of them, their voices melded into a rather powerful choir. Lisa looked thoroughly moved, with the way she fanned herself to keep herself from crying. The scene made Sayo’s heart leap.

Lisa then made a wish and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered.

“Aww, this is almost too beautiful to eat!” Lisa said.

But eat it they did. The first slices were passed to Roselia members. By chance, Sayo got the piece with “Lisa” written on it. Sayo smiled furtively to herself and cherished the first bite. It was wonderful, as expected of the Hazawas. Then Sayo remembered.

_I still haven’t wished Lisa a proper happy birthday._

Before she could seek out Lisa again, Yukina walked up to her.

“Sayo…”

“What is it, Minato-san?”

“You know what’s coming soon, right?”

Suddenly her heart rate was ten times faster.

“Yes, that’s right… the gifts.”

Yukina nodded, a knowing look on her face. “I just want to make sure you’re mentally ready, but I know you’ll be fine.”

“Thank you… Minato-san.”

As Yukina left, Sayo felt a heaviness form in her throat. Her hands shook at her sides.

If now wasn’t the time to find someplace alone...

* * *

Sayo sat leaning against the wall of the practice studio. A single light was on, casting the rest of the space that she didn’t occupy in darkness. Just like Rinko said, she was already starting to feel better being alone. Nowhere near completely recharged, but better than nothing.

She practiced the calming techniques that Yukina taught her - ones that she would use before a big performance. She breathed in, counting to 10 slowly in her head. She held her breath for 5 counts, then exhaled in another 10.

Sayo also imitated Yukina’s vocal warm-ups. Apparently, warming up was calming for her.

“Mum mum mum mum mum mum mum,” Sayo sang the scales softly.

Ten minutes into her retreat, the door opened.

“There you are, Sayo!”

“Imai-san!?” Sayo said as she turned towards her.

She was still too tired to stand, but as if she knew, Lisa walked over and sat down next to her.

“What are you doing here, all by yourself?” Lisa asked softly. She kept her voice quiet the entire time.

Sayo tried to ignore that Lisa’s shoulder is pressing against hers.

“I am just… recharging my social batteries… so to speak.”

“Oh… This big party must be a lot for you, huh? I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry, Imai-san. I don’t want to be a… party pooper.”

Lisa choked back a laugh. “You’re definitely not, Sayo. In fact, you’ve been quite the life of the party today.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah! I didn’t know you could be so competitive. Remember how you accidentally pushed over poor Rimi in musical chairs?”

Sayo dipped her head. “I’d rather not… I ought to buy her a chocolate cornet for that.”

Sayo was not going to mention that she was doing it to free a chair for Lisa.

“Well, I was looking for you because we’re about to start unwrapping gifts soon.”

“Yes, of course… I promise I won’t be long.”

“It’s fine, Sayo. You take all the time you need. I’ll leave you alone now, okay?”

Lisa shifted her weight to stand. Before she could, Sayo grabbed her lightly by the sleeve.

“Wait… um…” Sayo felt her face warm more with each word. “Could you... stay? Please?”

Sayo peeked to her side, and found Lisa looking back at her with wide eyes.

Then Lisa smiled. “Okay.”

They sat together in silence. After a moment, Lisa spoke again, in a whisper.

“You sure I can be here? You need to recharge, right?”

Sayo didn’t reply immediately, but she didn’t take long to respond either.

“Being with you… feels like being with myself.”

Sayo had closed her eyes for a while by then. She couldn’t see Lisa’s reaction. However, she soon felt Lisa lean her weight against her. Then, Lisa’s head was on her shoulder.

_She smells nice._

_She must have taken off the tiara._

_She’s warm._

Those thoughts flitted through her mind, as Sayo, in return, leaned her head against Lisa’s.

* * *

When Sayo was ready to return to the party, she asked Lisa to go ahead of her. She just had to get something. She didn’t trail too far though. Only a few more minutes after Lisa, she walked through the door to the lounge.

“Sayo-san! ” Ako greeted her. “Hey, why do you have your guitar?”

“Never mind that, Udagawa-san.”

Because the first gift had already been unwrapped.

“Oh my goodness, these are so cute!!” Lisa gushed.

It was a gift from Poppin’Party, collectively. It was a 25 piece set of cookie cutters. There were a bunch of different shapes.

“We tried our best to get ones you don’t already have,” Saya said.

“Aww, I have to make a cookie for everyone now!”

“Tag yourself. Which cookie cutter shape are you?” Tae said.

This was followed by a long, rowdy conversation. Sayo chose not to participate, and she ended up with a llama. It could be worse.

Next was a gift from Afterglow. Lisa opened a box of matching necklace and earrings. The gems on them sparkled brilliantly.

“Where did you find this? It’s gorgeous!” Lisa gasped. “Thank you, guys!”

“I-It was mostly Tsugu and Himari who did the picking,” Ran stammered.

From Pastel Palettes, Lisa received a large collection of makeup products. Apparently, they were of the highest quality, personally recommended to them by their makeup artists.

Hello Happy World’s gift was in an exceptionally tall but thin rectangular wrapping. Lisa opened it to reveal a giant check.

“An all-expenses paid week-long trip to Italy for two!” Kokoro announced with a flourish.

“EH!??” The whole crowd yelled.

“M-Misaki-chan suggested something more normal,” Kanon said nervously. “So we all made you this as well.”

She presented an amigurumi in the likeness of Lisa’s pink bunny earrings.

Finally, it was Roselia’s turn. Sayo’s heart was hammering out of her chest.

“Whose do you want first?” Yukina asked. There were a few gifts from among them, rather than one from the whole band.

“Ooh! Ooh! Pick me and Rin-rin’s!” Ako shouted, jumping up and down, to which Lisa obliged. Thank goodness.

“Rin-rin and I made you this ourselves! Well, it was mostly Rin-rin, but Ako helped!”

It was a beautiful, semi-transparent shawl. It went perfectly with Lisa’s dress.

“Ako… Rinko… it’s lovely!” Lisa pulled the two in for a hug.

Lisa then threw the shawl on right away. She twirled back and forth to show off the new addition to her outfit, and the group showered her with compliments. Sayo would have enjoyed the scene more if it weren’t for the fact that her turn was getting closer and closer.

Yukina glanced at Sayo. If she thought Sayo would want to be next, then she must have tripped and fell one too many times during the sack race.

Thankfully, Yukina seemed to understand. “Surely this party is more than enough as a present from me, Lisa.”

“Stop making excuses, Yukina!” Lisa said, grabbing said girl's present next. “There’s no way you’re getting out of this,”

But since Yukina did organize this big party, she could get away with something simple. It was a pack of cat-themed stationery.

“I thought this would be useful, since you enjoy writing lyrics now.”

Lisa laughed. “Are you sure you didn’t just pick out something you wanted for yourself?”

“Nonsense,” Yukina said with her arms crossed, and the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks. “I don’t like cats _that_ much.”

Finally… finally finally… it was Sayo’s turn.

Lisa picked up Sayo’s gift. Time seemed to run in slow-motion. At the same time, it was moving way too fast.

Lisa made eye contact with Sayo and smiled. “I hope I saved the best for last.”

_I really wish you didn’t say that!_ Sayo screamed silently in her head. 

Lisa started undoing the wrapping. It may have been her imagination, but Lisa seemed to open hers much more carefully, as if to preserve the wrapping.

When Lisa was done, a card lay in her hands.

“What’s this?” Lisa said, along with several murmurs from the crowd. She opened the card. The first thing she saw was a CD, enclosed in a sleeve. Behind it, written on the card, was immaculate handwriting.

“Imai-san,” Sayo said, drawing Lisa’s, and everyone else's, attention back to her.

While Lisa had been opening and examining the present, Sayo had taken out her guitar - an acoustic guitar. She had just finished putting the strap on.

“Sayo… what are you...?”

Sayo made her way over to an available chair and sat down.

* * *

_"Minato-san.”_

_They were in Yukina’s bedroom again. They sat across from each other at a low coffee table._

_“Yes?” Yukina looked up from her homework._

_Sayo was sweating bullets - figuratively speaking._

_“A few days ago you mentioned Imai-san’s birthday.”_

_Yukina placed her pencil down. Now that her attention was solely on Sayo, Sayo felt her already fragile resolve crack._

_“What of it?”_

_“It’s just… I’ve been thinking of a gift for her.” Sayo waited for another interjection, but none came. So she took a breath and continued. “I want to tell her… how much she means to me. I thought… perhaps… I could write her a song.”_

_It was a long time before Yukina replied._

_“Okay.”_

_Sayo blinked. “You don’t have anything else to say? Any questions?”_

_“I suppose you’re telling me this because you would like my help?"_

_“Well, yes, but… you’re okay with me doing this?”_

_“Why wouldn’t I be?”_

_Sayo almost threw herself to the floor. She had expected the girl to inquire about her more about her exact feelings. Now, she only felt dishonest._

_Clenching her hands into a fist, Sayo drew on the last of her strength._

_“I believe I should be forthright… I want to write this song so that I may… hopefully… express my romantic feelings for her.”_

_Another long silence. Sayo couldn’t look anywhere except down._

_“Okay.”_

_This time, Sayo did fall to the floor._

_“Don’t act so surprised, Sayo. I knew you liked Lisa.”_

_“You did? Have I been so obvious!?” Sayo hid her face with her hands._

_“Please get up, Sayo, this is unbecoming of you.”_

_Sayo did get up. She fixed her clothing and hair and cleared her throat._

_“You’re right, I apologize. So… you would help me?”_

_Yukina nodded, and Sayo let out a sigh._

_“Thank you, Minato-san!”_

_“Do you plan to sing this song to her in person? And when? At the party? In front of everyone?”_

_Sayo froze. “I have not thought that far…”_

_“In any case, let’s write up a schedule. We can put in some vocal lessons for you too.”_

_“Minato-san… I could never repay you.”_

_“Just help me with my homework for the next month.”_

* * *

Sayo gave an experimental strum, just to make sure her guitar was still in tune.

“Imai-san,” Sayo repeated. “I’ve… never really had close friends. I never had to pay attention to when people’s birthdays are, or what their preferences are. So I was at a loss for what gift I could get you.

“But I knew I wanted to show you how much I appreciate all you have done for me. You are an integral part of me being the person I am now. So, I gathered those feelings, and with the help of Minato-san, turned it into song.

“What you are holding now is a recording and the lyrics. They may not be worthy of Roselia, but I hope it is at least enough to express my gratitude.”

Sayo gave one last look at her soon-to-be audience. All wide eyes and dropped jaws. Lisa especially. She should have felt nervous, but at that moment, somehow she was filled with nothing but determined calm.

Sayo sang.

「先が見えない日々 未来は私たちで創ってゆくんだと」 _  
"On days when I can’t see ahead, I know we will forge the future together.”_

It was a good start. Her fingers plucked at the strings smoothly. Her voice was steady.

「肩を寄せ笑い合う つないだ手は離さない 抱いた夢」 _  
“We lean against each other, laugh together._ _  
_ _I won’t let go of your hand, to this dream I hold on tight.”_

Even though it was muscle memory by now, Sayo didn’t dare look up. She was afraid if she even glanced at Lisa, she would falter. She focused on pouring her whole being into the music.

「１人で生きていけないのは アナタのせい  
アナタも同じだといいな ずっと一緒にいたいよ 」 _  
“I can no longer live solely on my own, and it’s your doing._ _  
_ _I hope it is the same with you, because I want to be with you forever.”_

Did she just make a mistake? Sayo couldn’t tell. But it didn’t really matter to her any more. As long as her feelings got across.

「アナタのことを守った日も  
私に優しく触れた日も  
アナタのために叫んだ日も  
私のことを許した日も」 _  
“The days when I defended you,_ _  
_ _The days when you touched me with kindness,_ _  
_ _The days when I cried out for you,_ _  
_ _The days you forgave me,”_

She was nearing the end. She was quite proud of her sound. Despite being a solo performance, her and Yukina had worked tirelessly to create a guitar accompaniment that would fill the empty roles as much as possible.

「アナタがいるから ここにいる  
それだけで世界は美しい」  
_“Because you’re here, so am I,  
And that alone, makes my world beautiful.” _

The last notes from her guitar echoed through the room, slowly giving way to silence. Sayo finally looked up. Lisa had her hands over her mouth, and tears twinkled at the corners of her eyes.

“Imai-san, I-”

She stopped because Lisa started making her way to her. Lisa crossed the room in rapid strides. Before she could think, Lisa grabbed her by the collar and pulled her into a kiss.

The room erupted with roars.

Sayo didn’t hear any of it though. Her mind had gone completely blank, save the feeling of Lisa’s lips on her own.

As quickly as it happened, it was over. Lisa parted and then cupped Sayo's face with her hands.

"Sayo, I like you! Romantically, okay?"

Thankfully, Sayo's brain returned just in time for her to process and reply. "I… I like you too, Imai-san!"

Lisa let out a huge sigh. "Thank god! Like, I thought I was getting that vibe from you, but I wasn't sure. But then you do this, and… I couldn't hold it in anymore!"

Sayo's heart swelled at Lisa's words. That meant that she accomplished exactly what she had set out to do. She was able to convey her feelings.

“This is the most zappin’ boppin’ party ever!!!” Hina shouted with impeccable timing.

Sayo and Lisa remembered their audience and looked around. Sayo then realized the nature of what had just transpired before them.

Sayo stood and bowed deeply. 

"I'm terribly sorry, everyone, for causing such a shameless scene," she said.

“Don’t be!” Eve said. “That was so sweet!”

“Yeah, it was like a scene from a drama!” Aya said, with tears in her eyes.

“Are Lisa-nee and Sayo-san together now?" Ako was practically jumping up and down. "This is so COOL!”

“Congratulations… Hikawa-san… Imai-san,” Rinko said.

The only person who looked relatively unenthused by the current developments was Yukina. She sported a face that said she did not want to be there.

“Minato-san… are you okay?” Sayo asked.

“Aww, are you sad that you’re the 3rd wheel now?” Lisa went and hugged the girl. “Don’t worry, Yukina, we won’t forget about you~.”

“That’s not it. I just didn’t want to see my two best friends make out with each other.”

“W-We didn’t… m-make out!” Sayo protested.

Lisa then stood up on the chair Sayo was using and addressed the group.

“Ahem… hi everyone, I guess it’s the end of the main events. We can all still hang out for a while of course, but I just want to say, thank you for coming! This has definitely been one of the best birthday parties I’ve had!”

Lisa was answered by a resounding cheer.

As she stepped down from the chair, Sayo remembered something she had forgotten to do all night.

She touched Lisa’s elbow to get her attention. “Imai-san, I realized I have yet to tell you something very important.”

“Huh? What’s that?”

“Happy birthday.”

Lisa smiled. She smiled that warm, kind smile that Sayo had fell head over heels in love with.

“Thank you, Sayo. It really was.”

~

**End**

* * *

~

**Omake**

The members of Roselia decided to sleep over at Lisa’s place after the party, and with the five of them, the trip home was lively as well.

“For the record, Sayo,” Lisa said as they walked. “We’re not dating yet, at least not until midnight.”

“Eh!? Why do you say that?”

“Well I can’t have our anniversary and my birthday on the same day!”

Sayo felt a stab in her heart. “I-I’m sorry, Imai-san, I should have considered that.”

“Technically Lisa confessed first,” Yukina countered. "So you could say it's her doing."

“Listen! Sayo’s song was basically a confession. Also, if we’re being technical, we said we liked each other but we still haven’t asked each other out.”

“But... you two kissed.”

“Wait,” Sayo said, stopping. The rest followed suit and turned to look at her. “Imai-san’s right.”

“Eh? Really? I was lowkey joking.”

“No, you're right. If it's with you, Imai-san, I want to do this properly.”

“Sayo…”

Sayo took Lisa’s hand. “Imai-san… will you…”

Lisa’s breath quickened. This was really happening!

… Except it didn’t, and the longer the silence drew on, the redder Sayo’s face became.

“I’m sorry,” Sayo said, turning away. “I need time to work up the courage again.”

Yukina slapped her forehead. “You two... KISSED!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sayo's song is an excerpt of Kudoharu's song, "Anata ga iru kara", from her 1st mini-album, and it is also the title of this fic. I apologize for my hasty translation.
> 
> I kind of spewed this out of my brain from nowhere, so I'm a little nervous about this. I hope you enjoyed though!
> 
> Much thanks to @marchendebuts on twitter (doridoripawaa here on AO3) for proofreading. Consider reading her fics and buying her Sothis plush if you're a fire emblem fan!!


End file.
